Preludio : Gian Baxzar
by Quismat
Summary: berve preludio de gian baxzar un elfo que se ve obligado a dejar sus tierras


Gian Baxzar  
  
Un pequeño asomo su cabeza por la ventanilla de la antigua casa de madera que habia sobre el arbol, un arbol berde gigantesco, con fruto tan deliciosos como ningun otro... los ojos verdes del pequeño brillaron, al escuchar los pasos de su joven madre atras, una elfa de cabellos largos y negros que caian asta mas abjo de su cintura y ojos del mismo color, su mano blanquesina se puso sobre el hombro del niño, y sin nicuna palabra lo invito a cenar, pasaron los años y como todo pequeño pueblo seria abatido por las guerras de esos años...  
  
La noche era su unica proteccion para los pocos residentes, detras de los arboles habian caballos sagrados blancos como la nieve que nadie deseaba usar para uir, solo serian usado en ultimo caso, la patrulla de orcos, se acercaba y los ojos de los elfos los seguian atentamente, espadas se desenbainaban, arcos se cargaban sobre los arboles, las antorchas ya no tan lejanas destruian el bosque con su fuego intenso, se acecaron a la linea de guerra lugar que los elfos no esperaron para mostrar su presencia, flechas bolaron por los aires para inscrustarse en los pechos de los orcos loc cuales empezaron a efectuar su ataque, se acercaban al arbol de los frutos sagrados y el equipo de los orcos era mucho mayor que los elfos, una mujer precioso (descrita anteriormente) se impuso en el camino, la lider del campamento empezo a rrepatir flecha, hecho que no fue suficiente para que una espada de orco le separara la cabeza del cuerpo... a lo lejos un grito resono.  
  
-lady tharza¡¡¡- un joven desesperad por lo sucedido se acercaba a saltos por los arboles, su pelo rubio amarado en una cola, flameaba al frio viento que prendia las llamas, sus ojos vidriosos y azules, brillaban frente al espanto  
  
-señor Gian, no aga estupideses su madre esta muerta y no queremos perder a quien esta acargo, ahora es guerrero y lider señor, no pierda el control- cuando el joven pasaba de rama un viejo , le hablo desde el suelo  
  
-mi dever es vengar a mi madre, y protejer el arbol, vajare a los puntos vajos y esperare ahi la llegada orca, ese arbolno deve caer, y si dejo que ese primer grupo avance estamos destruidos, a si que manteneos firme- el jove continuo su rapido avance por las ramas  
  
-si esa es vuestra orden la cumplire, pero uds tiene razon el arbol es lo que nos importa... ¡¡los que esteis libre bajeis y ayudais al señor Gian!!...- el grito alcanzo a terminar cuando el anciano fue atravesado por una espada un orco reia a sus espaldas  
  
los arboles ardian y la flota orca se hacia mas imponente, Gian esperaba con arco cargado al igual que los pocos elfos que aun quedaban, cuando los orcos no estaban a mas de cinco metros, las flechas se soltaron y el bosque ya se transformaba en un rio de sangre, el arbol sagrado empezo a arder  
  
-Fidtor, recolectad algunos frutos y subid a un caballo UYE y plantaos en otro lugar-hablo gian mientras miraba atentamente a un joven amigo desde hace años  
  
-uds , siempre preocupandose por los demas, algo que le recalco su madre hace años, hare lo que me dice pero recuerde no podemos seguir si un lider- el joven sonrio en una muestra de derrota mientras ponia unos frutos en las bolsas  
  
-el tiene razon señor, plantaremos el arbol en otro lugar estamos perdidos y no devemos seguir derramandose sangre, deve venir con nosotros, necesitamos a un lider- hablo otro de los jovenes elfos  
  
los ojos de Gian miraron a su alrededor y las sangre y las llamas le dieron una rapida desicion  
  
-UHID, NOS VAMOS DE AQUI.... iremos al reino de calderons donde nos acogeran, ahi buscaremos donde plantar nuevamente el arbol, tomed todos un frutos y montad los caballos que al igual que nuestro pueblo no son muchos, VAMONOS¡¡¡- gian grito deseperado  
  
los elfos saltaron de los arboles guardandol sus arcos en las espaldas y desenbainando espadas, rodearon el arbol asta llegar al corral de los caballos, Gian al igual que otros montaron en los brillantes caballos, y galoparon lo mas lejos que pudieron en direccion al reino Caledors, muchos se separaron en diferentes caminos con la intencion de reunirse cuando los arboles hayan crecido. 


End file.
